


Показалось

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Первая брачная ночь – дело ответственное.





	Показалось

  Первая брачная ночь – дело ответственное. И нервное, особенно если нет опыта в интимных делах.

  Естественно, Китти знала, откуда и из-за чего появляются дети, но конкретно о процессе имела лишь общее представление, как и полагается благовоспитанной незамужней леди.

  Когда Уолтер начал её целовать, укрепились и так граничащие с уверенностью подозрения о том, что он сам мало искушён. Похоже, даже меньше, чем она.

  Но потом его губы коснулись её шеи, Китти почувствовала, как он потянулся к ней всем телом, и сама немного подалась вперёд, запрокинув голову, прикрывая глаза. Несколько мгновений она наслаждалась тем, что он потерял контроль, думала, что вот сейчас начнётся настоящая страсть, ничем не прикрытое вожделение, чувственность, буря эмоций – всё то, о чём она читала и слышала (зачастую дорисовывая в воображении пропущенные кусочки). Наконец-то она на практике узнает, до чего же прекрасно быть пламенно желанной!

  Но Уолтер быстро осёкся, опять как-то зажался, отстранился и скомканно спросил про свет. А она было решила, что не такой уж он пресный…

  «Показалось», - мысленно вздохнула Китти, стараясь, чтоб выражение лица не выдало разочарования.

 


End file.
